The Beginning: Alice & Jasper
by happyflowers2907
Summary: "The vison was of a man. He was gorgeous. But he was lost and needed someone to put him back on the right track."- Alice. R&R re-edited
1. Chapter 1: Just Alice

It was hot in the factory were my papa worked. There he was going, with his partner to his station when he heard a scream. His partner, William looked at the way the scream was.

"Probably a child." He said. "Let us go see if we can help."

Papa was worried about being late but went with Will anyways.

It was a child. Crying his eyes out in pain because his arm was stuck in the machine, he was all bloody. It was horrifying. There was so much ugly blood on the boy. There was too much blood. There was no way to save him. And he was about my age, five years old.

I woke up crying, and crying. My stomach hurt and there was a really nasty burn in my throat and I could feel the nasty stuff go up my neck and out my mouth. Mama and papa came in and mama put me on my tummy. Daddy left the room. Mama patted my back keeping my head up as the nasty stuff got out and papa came back with a wet towel, he put it on my head; through out it all they were sweetly whispering I would be okay. When I was done mama rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh, Mary it'll be alright I promise. It'd all be alright." She lulled. "Better better, Mary. Don't worry you'll get better."

"Mama, I had a bad dream."

"What was it, honey cake?" papa asked.

"The boy in papa's job had a lot of lot a blood. And it was ugly very _very_ ugly. And it was so very nasty. And it made my tummy hurt and the nasty stuff come out." I said.

"It'll be okay. It's just a dream and dreams don't happen okay, Mary." said mama.

"Okay."

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep, sweet pea." said papa.

And slowly I went to sleep with mama and papa always at my side.

"Goodnight, honey pie." whispered papa.

~xXx~

Papa didn't look at me when he came home. He looked, hopeless.

"Good evening, honey." said mama, when he came in.

"We need to talk Rose." He said grabbing her by the arm and taking her out of the room.

I didn't think about it; I just sat there and played with my rag doll. It was my only toy I had. And I loved her. Her name's Susie. Her cloth hair was dark red, almost black, and her eyes were green, like mine.

I sighed, a bit board._ I wish I had another doll. It could be Susie's best friend_. I was thinking. _Oh, well. She's my best friend. _And I hugged her.

Mama and papa came in they were both frowning now. "What wrong?" I asked not really looking at them.

"Mary, do you remember your bad dream last night?" asked papa in a very hard voice.

I looked up at him. "Yeeeahhh." I said not knowing what was going on.

"You remember you said a boy had a lot of blood?" asked mama.

"Mm-hmm." I said nodding.

"What happened to the boy?" asked papa.

"He-he got dead." I whispered.

"What happen?"

I pointed to my wrist. "This got hurt on the machine, and it got a lot a lot of blood."

"What did the boy look like?" asked mama.

"Uh, he had black hair, and um, blue eyes. He was white."

_Why are they asking me soooo many questions. _I was thinking getting a little annoyed, really not wanting to talk about that dream.

"Okay." Said mama.

They went back into the hall and talked. This time I listened in.

"We can't lock her up. Number one she is just a child. And two that was probably just by coincidence."

"Okay, Rose but if it happens again… I'm sorry, but she'll have to go."

"Robert, she's my baby."

"Don't you think it hurts me too? It's _my _family's cures she got. She got it from me. It's my fault."

I didn't understand what they were saying. Just that whatever they were talking about was bad.

Then I heard mama start crying.

"Mama?" I asked getting out of my chair and going into hall. "Mama? Why you crying?"

"Mama just feels bad, Mary. Go play with Susie, sweet cake."

"Okay." I said. I hugged mama first before I went back to Susie. "Better better, mama. Don't worry you'll get better."

"Thank you, Mary."

"I love you, mama."

"I love you, too."

I kissed her cheek and went back to play with Susie.

~xXx~

Her eyes were green, like mine. And her hair was dark brown, like mine. But they were small little curls on the top of her head. There was no way to doubt that she was my little sister, her name was Cynthia. I saw her in a baby pink dress.

That morning, when I got up, after I saw her I told my mama at breakfast.

"Mama, I'm gonna have a little sister! Her names Cynthia and she look just like me."

She looked at me with a blank expression. Then she spoke. "How do you know?"

"I dreamed it."

"Oh, okay. Don't tell papa, okay?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I want it to be a surprise, okay?" she smiled. "When ever you have one of your dreams _never _tell your papa, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay, mama! I'm gonna be a big sister! Can I hold her?"

"Who?" mama asked.

I sighed. "Cynthia, mama!"

"Oh, well. Yes, Mary. You can carry her."

"Mama?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I don't like my name. Cynthia got a pretty name; my name ugly."

"What do you want your name to be?"

"Alice!"

"But that's already your name." she said, picking me up.

"Well, I don't want the 'Mary' part anymore."

"Okay, so just Alice?"

"Yep, just Alice."


	2. Chapter 2: Keep the Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I'd be rich and be writing this for money not for free or whatever.**

**A.N. She's a kid the reason for crappy grammer is because one I have crappy grammer and two because kids have crappy grammer. ^^ **

I got more dreams. Like it was going to rain, it was going to be sunny. I saw that mama's mama and papa were going to visit. And I started to have day dreams too. But mama and me haven't told him about any of them my dreams. Mama and me kept the secret that I saw the baby already from papa. And mama's tummy's showing. Getting bigger everyday I have not had another dream about people getting dead and I don't want to have one. But I got one anyways.

My dream was about a fire. A man lit a smoke thing and my papa's factory went boom! And I saw the whole thing. I saw my papa get dead.

I woke up crying. And I started to get the nasty stuff mama called vomit on my mouth. Mama came in just like the night of my first dream. And then papa came in. I cried harder and through up more. He put a wet cloth on my forehead.

"It'll be okay, Alice." said mama.

"It'll be alright, sweet pea." said papa.

"Let it out." Mama said. "Better better, Alice. Don't worry you'll get better."

"Papa." I cried.

"Shh, Alice. Shh, just let it all out."

I cried even harder. "It went boom!" I screamed. "It killed papa!"

They stopped patting my back even though I kept vomiting. They didn't say a word. I kept crying.

Then mama spoke. "It was just a dream, Alice. It won't come true."

"But what about your mama and papa coming? That dream came true. And Cynthia, mama? I don't want papa to get dead, mama. Papa, please, don't go."

"Rose, what does she mean by your mama and papa coming dream came true? And Cynthia? What about her?"

She bowed her head in defeat. "She saw them." said mama. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to let her go."

"She has to go, Rose. She's going go crazy and we won't be able to control her."

"She's just a child."

"Rose."

"I don't want her to go."

"She has to." said papa.

"What are you talking about, papa?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "You're going to the hospital, Alice."

"Why? Papa, I just got a nightmare. That's why I vomit. I'm okay. But, papa, please don't go to the factory."

"I won't." He said and he left.

Mama was crying silently. "Go to sleep, baby." Was all she said before she left.

~xXx~

Me, mama and papa were eating breakfast. No one was speaking and I was playing with Susie. We were flying above the clouds, together. The cold air was on our face. And the prettiest birds were around me and Susie. But my day dream got interrupted by a vary loud knock.

"Alice, hurry up and eat your food." said papa harshly. And he left to open the door.

"Mama? Who is it?" I asked.

"People, Mary Alice. Just people."

I frowned. _Why did she call me Mary Alice? _I thought.

I ate my food as fast as I could and then the men came. It was two of them and they looked scary. One looked about papa's age, twenty eight and he had a big scare down his face. The other was younger about twenty.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" asked the oldest one. His voice was hard and unfeeling.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come with us." said the younger one. His voice was kind of soothing and nice.

"Where?" I asked.

"To your new home." He said; trying to be encouraging.

"What?"

"Alice, you're going to the hospital." said papa.

"But I don't want to go." I said. "I'm okay. I don't feel sick."

"Take her." said the older one.

The youngest one looked at me with sad brown eyes and a dream came to me.

He was alone at his home when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and a girl's there. Her hair was wild red. Like fire, it was so pretty. It looked like it could burn. But she kept her head down.

"Victoria?" he asked.

"Hector." She laughed like crystals hitting each other. "Long time, no see."

"I thought you were dead." He said backing away a little.

"For about three days I thought that too." She said getting in. "But, Hector, I've never been more **ALIVE!** Now, Hector, you're my best friend. You have been since birth-well since my human birth- and well I want what best for you. So I'll give you a choice become like me or die."

"What are you?" he asked in a small voice.

"More than you, powerful; and beautiful." And she lifted her head on that word.

She was beautiful. Her skin was perfect snow white- but her eyes were so red, they were glowing.

"Your eyes-"

"Are a small price to pay.- Times up." And she bit him.

I gasped, brought back to reality. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't talk about the dream.

Hector picked me up. And I kept Susie in my arms.

"Mama!" I cried. "Mama! Papa! Papa!"

Mama was crying. Papa wasn't looking at me.

"Mommy! Daddy! Papa! MAMA!"

"I'm sorry, Alice." Was all he said.

"NO PAPA! NO I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON"T WANNA!"

Hector put me in the back of a car. "I am too sorry, child."

Tears over ran my face. "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." I repeated.

"You have to."

I looked up at him. "Don't make me go. Please, I want to stay with my mama and papa."

"Just calm down it'll be worst if you fight."

I frowned and just stared. "What will be worst?"

He was quite for a second. "The hospital."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because your mom and dad want you to go."

"But I don't"

He smiled. "You sound just like my friend, Victoria."

I stayed quiet for a second just looking at him. "Victoria will come back, Hector."

He just stared for a second, frowning, then looked away. "I wish she would."

"No, you don't."


	3. Chapter 3: What's Hell?

Tonight I was going to leave.

I through Susie on the window. And, like I did for the last two weeks I pulled myself up to the window. I took out the bars slowly, and as quietly as I could; dropping the bars in the bed below. When I was done I got on my tummy and tried my hardest to pull myself through. I hurt my tummy on the stone. I looked down and gasp, I was on the second floor. It was a high jump, but there was a small window right under me. I got Susie in my arm and slowly tried to get down. My foot caught the window, but the tips of my fingers barely touched my window. I dropped Susie on the gowned and lost my grip on the window. I screamed. My leg hit the grass first, and I heard it crack before I felt it. And when I did feel it I screamed louder. People came from around. They were screaming at each other looking mad.

I was I big trouble.

I don't remember much after that only that I went to sleep. When I woke up I was in a room with dirty walls. My head and leg hurt, and I felt all stiff. I could feel a bandage on my chin and on my hands. There was something big and heavy on my leg.

"Mama?" I asked to the air not remembering where I was.

"Alice." said a man voice. I turned my head to his voice.

"Who?" Then I remembered. "No." I said crying. "No, let me go."

Hector sat in front of me. "Shhh, I don't want to tranquillize you."

"I want to go home. I don't wanna be here anymore."

"It's not your chose."

"But-but I need to. The dreams are getting worst, and worst."

"What are they about?" he asked looking curiously.

"I-I don't know a lot of stuff." I said, not wanting to talk about my dreams.

"Want about me? Have you had another about me?"

I nodded. "Victoria's coming, soon. She has a man with her. He's- he's mean."

"What's his name?"

"James."

Hector nodded.

"He's a tracker." I said remembering that weird word Victoria called him.

He looked at me. "A what?"

"A tracker."

"What's that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I cocked my head. "Aren't you afraid of me? Mama and papa were scared of me. Or I-I don't know what happened. Do you believe me, do you believe my dreams?"

He shrugged. "I don't believe you. I wish I could though. I know you know stuff, somehow."

I just shrugged. "Are you a doctor?"

"Kind of, I help the doctor."

"Oh, am I in trouble?"

"This is an Asylum, not a school."

"An Asylum?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Um, not a school."

I squinted. "What's _school_?"

He looked surprised.

"How old are you?" he asked.

I took out my right hand, the one that was damaged, and spread all my fingers out. "I'm five."

"You're really smart for a five year old."

"I have a big brain." I said.

He smiled. "Yes, a very big brain."

"What's school?" I asked again.

"It's a place were kid go to learn how to read and write."

"Wha-what's that?" I asked shyly.

"It's-um, it's hard to explain. How about this, I-I'll teach you."

I smiled. "O-okay." I coughed. "Hector?"

"Yes?"

"It's nasty here." I said. "That's why I want to go."

"I know."

"My body hurt, Hector."

"You took quit a fall. Go to sleep, okay?" He said.

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes. "Hector?" I asked a second later.

"Yes?"

"You're nice."

"Thank you." He said, surprised.  
"I hope my dreams won't come true." I said.

"Sleep, Alice."

"Good night, Hector."

~xXx~

"She doesn't belong here." Hector was saying.

"It's none of our business why she's here Hec, but she's here for a reason. She's not in her right mind, not with her 'dreams'."

"Her dreams are just her imagination running wild, Doctor Lexington. She's a child, only five years old!"

"I'm sorry; Hector, but we cannot do anything about her."

"I see sanity in her eyes, doctor. If she stays here she will _become_ crazy."

"For the last time Hector we cannot do anything for her. We cannot free her."

"What about her family?"

"What about them?"

"Are they? Are they okay?"

"They put her here; and, they have a new baby girl, anyways, Cynthia."

"Cynthia." I moaned, opening my eyes. "Where's Cynthia?" I asked to Hector. "Where's my sister?"

He looked at the doctor, a green eyed man that I later learn was a very nice man.

"With-with your mommy and daddy." He said.

"Why won't they come here?"

"Because-they don't have a car."

"Oh, so we're far far away."

"Yes."

"Oh. Can I go to them?"

"No, Alice. Go to sleep."

"But I-"

"Alice."

"I'm not sleepy."

The doctor got a needle.

My eyes widened. I didn't like them, needles. They were sharp and they hurt.

"Doc, put the needle down." said Hector.

"What?"

"She doesn't need it." said Hector.

"But, she refuses to sleep."

Hector rolled his eyes. "Put down the needle, Luis."

The doc, Luis, sighed and put down the needle.

Hector went up to me with something behind him; he took it out, and it was a book.

"Look at the pictures okay?"

"Okay." I looked at each drawing closely. There was a white horse looking thing with black strips, Hector called a zebra. There was a gray big round animal thing Hector called an elephant. And there was a big cat that was orange and black strips called a tiger. But my favorite was a lion! A cat that when the boy one grows up gets long hair! And the girl lion always has short hair. I thought it was weird, but funny. It was like me. My hair was short now. The people here cut it off when I came in here. I cried a lot, but now I know not all girls have long hair.

For weeks Hector and Luis helped me learn to read and write. They said I was a fast learner. I had to go to a new room, after being almost fully recovered from my escape attempt, Hector came checking up on me, and left books for me to read.

With Hector and Susie I'd be okay. I thought. With the both of them I was okay.

But then one day Hector didn't come, Luis did.

"Luis?" I asked.

"Alice, I have this for you." He said leaving some books in front of me.

"Where's Hector?"

He looked at his feet sadly. He shrugged. "I don't know. He disappeared, no one knows what happened."

She got him. _Victoria_ got him.


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom Notes

**A.N. Thanks to the people that have comment this story and for those of you that haven't you guys are jerks. OMgeez Eclipse just came out that is enough to give me a heart attach, going to go see it on Friday! **

"Thank you, Luis." I said, tears going down my face.

"It'll be okay, Alice. I'll-I'll help you. I'll help you to learn to read and write more. Okay? I'll give you more books okay?"

"Thank you, Luis. You're very kind."

He smiled. "Now let me see that leg of yours, okay?"

"Okay." I said. "When did he disappear?"

"Last night."

"Than why wasn't he here yesterday?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I found these books at his home. I'm guessing they're for you."

"Okay… How's my leg?"

"Okay, it'll probably be another two weeks before you're it's completely healed though."

"Thank you, Luis."

"Alice?" He asked. "Do you think Hector's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine." I said.

He smiled. "Thank you, Alice. You know he's like a son to me, my son died when he was a baby and Hector was an orphan, I adopted him. He cares for you so I hope it is okay but now you're like a granddaughter to me and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Luis. Really Luis, your better than I thought you would be."

He smiled. "I give that impression."

When he left I got the first book and look at the very first page.

_Dear Alice,_

_ You were right, Victoria came back. And she is different. Not just in beauty but in strength and how she acts. Now she turned me into what she is, but I am not going to become like her. You were also right about James, he is horrible and he's a tracker. I know you don't know what that is but just trust me when I say you don't want to. In a couple years when I've gotten better at what I am; I'll come and let you go, I promise. If you what I'll turn you into one of us. Your gift could be of great use to the both of us._

_Hector_

That note was the only hope I had of getting out this place.

_**Twelve years later.**_

I have forgotten their face. Mama and papa I've forgotten their face along time ago. My mom's hair turned blond to dark blond to a brunette. Her eyes…what was the color? Blue? Brown? What about my dad? He had dark brown hair, right? Or was it black? His eyes are…brown? Or are they green? Did he have a big nose? Or what? What about mama? She had a small nose right? I saw Cynthia once or twice but I haven't saw mama and papa. Cynthia turned out to be beautiful, brown hair and green eyes, petite body. Boys love her. And she's only thirteen. Hector? I can't remember him either. At all, I haven't seen him. It's more like I can't see him actually. Luis gave me books for eight years after Hector left; but he was old and dyed four years ago. I can't remember him either.

I just re-read the books Hector and Luis gave me.

I have no one that's why it's such a shock that when I woke up this morning there was a new book right next me. I took it in my hand as fast as I could and opened it to the first page.

_Dear Alice,_

_ Tonight you will be free. Be ready, it is your only chance, Alice. Read at least a bit of this book. I don't have time to write you a heart felt note but I do miss you Alice. You were always a treat to my life. _

_Hector_

Tonight I was going to be free. Should I take my books? No, they are too many. Should I take Susie? Yes, she disserved out. She was my doll my only toy; the only reminder of life before I came into this prison. I was attached to her. She was my only company for the last four years.

So I waited with Susie, reading until the door open after night fall and a man came in. I didn't remember how he looked before but I knew he changed and I knew it was him.

"Hector?" I asked.

"Alice." He just stood there as if he were in shock.

I was in shock; it was the first time I heard my name in years. I didn't know if it was because I haven't heard a voice in years, either but his voice sounded like an angel's. I didn't know what I was doing but I just ran to him and put my arms around to him. Tears were flowing down my face. He stiffened.

"Alice? Let me go, please."

I let go and backed away a few steps. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Yes." He gulped. "You did."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know, Alice. Come on we have to go." He grabbed my hand and we ran through the halls. It seemed as if he were holding back. My legs hurt only after a few minuets. I just pushed and said nothing. I was running out of breath to and started to cough. My chest hurt so badly. Hector looked back at me. Tears were running down my face at the pain of not being able to breath. He picked me up with ease, and ran so fast it took my breath away. It was amazing to run so fast. We were out of the Asylum and in the fresh out side air. I took a deep breath in. It felt good in my lungs, fresh was the only word to describe it. Finally Hector stopped and put me down.

"That was…"

"Scary, sickening-"

"Amazing."

He smiled. "Good to know."

I smiled. I looked around, we were in the woods. I laid back and just felt the dirt between my fingers. It was cool and kind of squishy. I took a deep breath of the air. "I'm free." I got up. The cool, squish dirt on my bare feet. I laughed. "I'm free!" I yelled. I ran to a tree and touch the hard bark. I smelled it, and then hugged it. Tears of joy ran down my face, and I skipped around the trees laughing. "I'M SO FREE!" I ended up in front of Hector. I couldn't help but hug him as hard as I could. "Thank you, so much." He was rigged at first but and then he relaxed. He wrapped his cold arms around me and we just stood there hugging each other. I breathed him in, he smelled like cinnamon and sugar with a drop of sun shine. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Alice."

"I have to thank you for my life, Hector."

"I-" he sighed. "Go to sleep, Alice."

"But I-."

"Alice."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Alice."

"I don't want you to go away." I admitted.

"I'll never leave you, Alice."

I sighed. "Will you sleep with me?" I asked looking up at him.

"I-okay." He said.

I grabbed his hand pulled him to the middle where he put me down. I sat, and then I lay down. He laid beside me, putting his arm around me. The cool air around me was fresh freedom to me. The crickets were a lullaby to my ears. Hector's presence was a blessing. I closed my eyes, happy and dreamt nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Most Beautiful

I woke up to the most beautiful gold eyes. "Alice?" Hector asked in a whisper.

"I wasn't dreaming." I whispered.

"No, you weren't." Hector whispered.

I hugged him hard.

"Um, well. Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Um, well, come on." He got up in grace, and sighed. "Good thing it's cloudy, or we'd have to wait 'till the sun set and that wouldn't be good for you."

I got up not with a bit of the same grace as Hector but I tried. "Why? Can't you go out in the sun?"

"I can but the out come of what would happen later wouldn't be good."

"Oh. What would happen?"

"Um, I'll show you but not right now. Right now our main priority is food. Hm?"

"Hm? What, hm?"

"You need new cloths."

I looked down at my rags. I've become so use to them I've forgotten that there were actual cloths. Ew, now that I think about it I need to bathe.

"Um, you promise you'll come back?"

"Yes."

"Then go…you can go with out me right? Is there a river or something close by? Where I can bathe?"

"No." he said in a hard tone. "I mean, it's not safe for you to be alone. You can bathe when we come back."

"But-okay." I whispered.

"It's okay, Alice. You smell…fine. Believe me you smell too fine."

I tried to take reassurance in that. He took my hand and we walk though the woods. Quietly, holding hands we walked.

"What do you want Alice?" asked Hector; at a bakery shop. I was wearing a nice simple blue long sleeve flowered dress Hector got for me. It felt weird but cool.

I pointed to the loft of bread that the old baker said was freshly baked. It looked and smelled delicious. "That one." I whispered.

"Okay." He looked at the baker. "You heard her. That one."

"Oh, can I get the donuts too?"

"Yes, and-"

"Three?"

"Three donuts."

The baker smiled. "Okay. Such a blessing to see young love." He said.

My face got hot.

"Um." said Hector. We looked up at each other smiled. "Yes, we are very much in love."

"I was about your age when I met my lady. Don't know what I'd ever do without her. I'm happy that God let us be together."

I smiled at his dreamy smile. I looked at Hector; his small smile showed that he felt the same way as me. He looked at me, and then quickly looked away…

"That's such a sweet story." I said.

He smiled. "Thank you." He gave us the bread. "Well, bless you. Hope you have a great life together. Come back, okay?"

"We'll try." said Hector, with a big mouth closed smile.

In the woods he picked me up and he ran deeper and deeper inside. Finally he stopped. I could hear water near by. I sat on a rock, and started to eat. I ate a whole loft of bread before I thought of Hector.

"Opps, I'm sorry. I just…forgot to share. Um." I got a donut and held it up for him. "Here." I said.

"No, don't worry, Alice. I-I'm not hungry."

"Oh, that baker was nice."

"Yeah, he is. I use to know him. He-was really nice."

"Oh you know Luis told me he adopted you."

"He did."

"You know, he passed."

Hector nodded. "Yeah, I know, he was a great man. And know he's with his Juliet."

"Yeah, he really loved her. Hmm, Hector? "

"Yes?"

"Why are you so young? So…" _Beautiful,_ I thought.

"It has to do with what I've become."

"What have you become?"

He smiled. "You ask a lot of questions, Alice."

I shrugged. "I think it's because I don't know a lot of stuff."

"Maybe you're just very curious." He said.

"That's what it is." I said giggling. "Come on, Hector. Tell me what you, Victoria, and James are?"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"If you want me to become like you, you have to tell me."

"No, I-I can't do this to you. To make you a slave to this? No."

"Hector, I-it's okay." I said getting up really wanting him to tell me about everything, but not wanting him to get angry.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

I was quiet for a seconds thinking on what I should say. "It's fine, and I missed you, too."

"It's painful." He said.

I turned, shocked wondering what he meant. Was he meaning the pulling in my heart bringing me to you or is it something else? "What is?"

"All of it. I want _you _in more than one way and it hurts. I don't know what's wrong with me. You're only seventeen and I'm _technically_ thirty two. This isn't right. I-I only wanted to take a sweet little girl out of hell, and I ended up taking out a beautiful delicate young woman out."

"What about Luis and Julia? She was fifteen and he was twenty eight. Only a two year difference between them and us."

"Alice, your making this harder. You don't even know the monster that I am."

"You're making this harder than it is, period, Hector."

"I'm a vampire!" He yelled. "Do you know what that is Alice?"

I shook my head.

"It means I have to drink _blood _to survive. It means that I'm a monster that really badly wants your _blood_ right now. I can hurt you so bad. I can even kill you just so easily; just so easily, Alice."

"You haven't hurt me though, Hector." I took a step toward him. "You know, I can't remember you…not from before, but I can see the difference's your eyes, your skin, you speed, your strength. And all of it doesn't matter to me. This vampire thing changed all of toughs' things, it changed most of _you_ and I don't care. You need to drink blood but your not drinking from me. I remember Victoria and James eyes, red. Your eyes are gold though why is that?"

"Curious, curious Alice. I don't drink human blood; I drink animal blood; but I still really badly want human blood."

"I think that makes you less of a monster, though. You could kill a person easily and you don't, Hector."

"I think…it's my chose weather it makes me a monster or not."

"Well?" I asked, slowly taking steps toward him.

"I think you need to stop walking toward me, Alice."

I sighed. "Fine." I ate a donut out of the bag. "I'm gonna go bathe."

He nodded. "Okay, Alice…"

I smiled and left to the sound of the river.


	6. Chapter 6: Sparks Fly

**A.N. Thanks for all the review to thoughs of you that do; and to thoughs of you that don't would it kill you to put a smiley face or something. **

"What did you do to the dress?" Hector asked.

"Um, it's really hard to walk in it so I made a few adjustments, you like it?" I asked.

"It's– cute. Really, really cute." He said looking away.

"If you don't like it you can just say 'I don't like it'." I said trying to mock his voice, failing terribly. Kind of sad that he didn't.

"I don't sound like that and really I do like it."

"Okay." I smiled; happy that he did like it. I cut off the sleeves and cut the dress right at the knee. I liked it, it was pretty.

"Well, come on."

"Okay, I'll just go get Susie…Oh my gosh I forgot Susie!"

"Don't worry I got her for you while you bathed."

"Oh okay."

"Why do you still have her?" He asked, walking.

"I don't know I guess I'm too attached. She's the only _thing _I had for the last three years the only thing I have from when I was a little girl." I said, following after him.

"I get it, I guess."

"So…what are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell you about vampires."

"Okay…"

"First of all we drink blood. Human blood is preferred and I don't even think many vampires know we can drink animal blood. But we can it just hard though to control the bloodlust though. I just by chance found a group that just drank animal blood and started to drink animal blood. It turned my eyes gold, which lets me go out in public with out much of a problem. The darker our eyes are the thirstier are. Originally our eyes are red though.

"With the bloodlust I'm…_beautiful_." He said the word with disgust and hate. "My skin, my face, just _me_; it's to lure people in; along with my smell. I smell good, and that just gets people's attention. All that brings them to me. I am fast, and strong; making it a real miracle if they get away, Alice. And the worst part is when I'm in the sun; because when I'm in there– when any of us are in there –we're, God I sound conceded, but we're dazzling. The reason I look so you still is because I stopped aging when Victoria bit me.

"The only thing that can kill us is to rip us apart and burn us. But that's hard because we're strong and could probably kill a human who tried in seconds. Only vampires can kill vampires; which is still pretty hard to do." And he went on telling me about clans and newborns and the immortal children. They scared me the most. I mean little baby's all cute and beautiful so evil? It was just scary. He told me about the southern newborn wars. It was kind of inhuman to me and I remembered they weren't human, they didn't care. Hector cared though. He cared a lot and he wasn't human anymore. For the last couple of years he was going to be my savoir. Now he is and he makes my heart pound and it's hard not to look at him. And he told me about the Voltri. A court of vampires that made sure the existents of vampires were kept secret. That was the second thing that scared me the most.

"What would happen if they found out you told me?" I asked.

"They'd kill us or turn you. I think they would turn you."

"Why?"

"Because of your gift." He said.

"My dreams?"

He nodded. "Your visions, yes."

"What would they do to me?"

"Nothing, just ask you to join them if you don't they'll just let you go. If you do then you'll just be telling them the future I guess. But they won't find out so don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"They're not out to get random vampires though, Alice. They just want us as a kept secret."

"Oooh." I said nodding my head.

"Okay so I think I've told you everything I know." He said.

"Okay, but… are you?"

"Going to turn you?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"I-I don't know, Alice. It is you choice." He said.

"I don't know if I want it or not."

"Its okay you don't have to think about it right now."

"Thank you." I said.

We walked kept on walking and I was just looking at Hector. His skin began to…sparkle like a person with diamonds all over them.

We stop in that patch of light and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "You…you're dazzling." I said giggling.

He smiled. "You are too."

My face got hot.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"If-" he hesitated. "If I kissed you… what would you do?"

I hesitated wanting him but scared. "I-I don't know. I've never been kissed."

Slowly he leaned toward me. He put a hand on my waist and under my chin and slowly brought his lips to mine. His lips were cold and smooth but brought electricity inside me. He gently pulled my lower lip sending shivers down my back. Too soon he let me go and I was out of breath…

"That…"I whispered.

"is the greatest thing I felt in my life." He finished for me.

I nodded. He kissed me again without hesitation. This one was faster and rawer; he held me tight but was gentle. I had to pull apart this time. My head was spinning and I was out of breath. I started to giggle. He chuckled. "Maybe we should calm down a bit."

"You really want to?"

"No." he said kissing me again.

Then Hector pulled away looking behind me. "Oh no." He whispered. "Alice, um, just act dazed okay. Don't say another word."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Just do it."

I nodded. He kissed me again; but this was different more forced. He slowly started to kiss my neck; it felt like cold heat. My nerves were on high alert.

"Oh Hector you sly dog."

So swiftly, so _fast_ Hector put me behind him, growling at the familiar voice. I knew who it was before I saw her. Victoria. She looked exactly the same as she did in my vision; except she was sparkling.

"Woo calm down, Hector. Sorry I interrupted lunch but didn't your mommy and daddy ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"What are you doing here Victoria?"

Then James was just there just out of thin air.

"James." Hector acknowledged.

"Hector." James said.

"Oh, we just wanted to visit." Victoria said.

"I thought you were on the animal diet." said James staring at me with hungry red eyes.

"Humans are mammals remember?"

"Hm your right…I guess." James said not looking away from me.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" said Victoria; her eyes were darker red then James, hungrier and they were looking right at me.

"Yes, she is, and she is mine."

"Really? Why don't you take a little bite?"

"I like eating my food in private. I like making it last long." He said putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Fine." said James. "We'll come back when you're done."

"Okay, fine by me." said Hector pulling me closer to him.

Then James and Victoria disappeared.

Hector just stared after them. "We have to go." He said picking me up.

"Where?" I asked a rush of fear seeping in me.

"Away from them."


	7. Chapter 7: One of Us

**AN HEY I re-edited this chapter! So now you'll see!**

Hector ran for like what felt like forever. He could hear James and Victoria running after and he had no choice but to ask Alice if she wanted to turn into a vampire. If she said no then she would die because he couldn't run forever.

So he stopped and put Alice down.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes." She asked fear in the pit of her stomach scared for the future that she couldn't see. Knowing James was after her.

"If you were about to die would you turn into a vampire?" Hector asked.

"I –I don't know."

"You have to!" He yelled. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry. But you have to know, Alice. You have to know, now! Because James is now after us and your about to die. Do you want me to bite you?"

"I–I." Alice's eye sight got blurred and she saw James sucking her blood, killing her. It was painful, she was getting the life sucked out of her and it hurt badly. She could see a fire in the back ground and Hector was in there. _They can't kill him though he's good. They can't kill him. If I turned into a vampire would they let him live?_ She thought. "Will they let you live if you do?"

"What did you see?" Hector asked.

"They kill us both if I stay human."

"Let me turn you." He said, his voice begging.

"I-okay." She said in defeat.

"It'll burn, okay? I'm sorry but it'll hurt really bad."

"Okay." She said, nodding.

He kissed her lips, and then there was a big BANG in front of Alice; James had arrived. He slammed Hector in a tree and then they both disappeared. She could hear the slams and bangs; but she couldn't see them. Then Alice felt cold hands go around her neck and James through her into a tree. Her head exploded and everything went black. She was unconscious but Hector could still hear her heart beating, she was still alive. If he could just bite her; he would be okay. She would live that was all that mattered. He through James off of him and as fast as he could he got to Alice and bit her arm. She didn't move though. But he could smell the venom spread. He had no time to worry more about it because James was back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said James. "Trying to save a stupid human? Does animal blood mess with your head? Or are you trying to act like you're still human? Because news flash, kid, you're not."

"We use to be. Were _we_ worth less than too?"

"Couldn't you just be happy with eternal life? We have changed because someone wanted us to; and we did. We changed for our good. God I wish Victoria never changed you. You know what makes me really mad? Not that you waste your time having human pets but that you wasted a perfectly good meal, for me and for you. Now I promise you what happens next will hurt. Victoria!"

"You won't kill me."

"What makes you say that?" asked James.

"I'm done playing games."

Just then James was on the floor. He struggled to get up but couldn't.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Victoria yelling, but then she was pinned to a tree.

He only had so much time and with one sad look at Alice he ran as fast as he could away, just away. _I'll come back. _He thought.

"Should we take her?" asked Victoria, once they were free.

"No, she should suffer for Hectors mistake of biting her. She's going to go through everything alone. Plus she is no use to us, we need to find Hector. He needs to die."

James cocked his head to the side. "Hm, you'd think that she'd be screaming in pain."

"She's weird anyways. Maybe the venoms just killing her."

"I have never heard of it doing that but I guess it is possible."

"Whatever it doesn't matter." Victoria said. "Come on, hurry or it'll take to long to catch him."

They left, leaving Alice alone with nothing but her only doll.


	8. Chapter 8: Futures of Mine

**A.N. I couldn't really…channel how it would be to be lost like Alice would have been but I think I did a pretty good job. I hope I did. Hope you like it.**

"Hello? Um? Are you okay?" said a pretty voice. "Lady? Hello?"

The only thing I felt was the burning in my throat. The only thing I saw was blackness. The thing I heard was steps, breathing, and a heart beat. I opened my eyes. The smell was beckoning me. _Her_ smell was beckoning me. With out thinking, I attacked. The sweet liquid cooled the burning. When I was done I looked down at what I attacked. It was a…girl? She had brown hair and her eyes were still open, they were the color of the sky but blood shot. She was just a girl, a small pretty girl that shouldn't have been in the woods.

"Oh my…" I fell to my knees in front of her. "Oh my God…no I couldn't have killed…I—" I thought and thought; and everything was black. I couldn't remember what my name was, or anything. I looked down at the girl. "I am so sorry." I said.

Then I saw a doll. I picked her up. It smelled like cinnamon, sugar and a pinch of sunshine. And it smelled like…caramel and cookies. It smelled human…like me. On the back it said '_To my lovely Alice whose love can fill the Earth - Love papa.' _On her foot it said _Susie_.

_Alice that's my name._

I laid the doll next to the girl. "I am so sorry."

I was a monster. I killed a girl; a little innocent girl. What was I? Why couldn't remember anything? Why couldn't I control myself from killing her? The only thing I did know was that what I just did was the worst thing I did in my life.

I started to walk my vision blurred and I could see me killing more people. I couldn't control the burning in my throat and I killed a family. There was a girl her hair was dark; her eyes were red. She had a gray cloak. There was a man behind her. His hair was brown and he was muscular. "Kill her." She said; and he killed me.

I gasped backing away. I turned looking at the trees, just staring. I walked forward. My vision blurred, again. I was out there for days but there was no burning in my throat. I drank form the animals. I wasn't going to get killed in this vision. I wasn't going to kill a person in this vision. I couldn't see anything else, but this one looked like the better deal so that's where I went.

**Two days later…**

Animal blood didn't taste as good as human blood, but it was blood. As much as I wanted it I couldn't kill another person, though that was just out. I knew somehow that it would help me in the future if I didn't drink human blood again. After I killed my first animal I started to go strait. My vision got blurred. There was a man his hair blond and his eyes were red.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, hello?" he asked.

"Hi my name is Alice."

"Ookay, my names Garrett."

I smile. "I know what your name is. I need your help!"

"In what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

My eyes were brought back to the present. I started to skip through the trees to meet my new friend, Garrett.

I found him soon after.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, hello?" he asked just like in my vision!

"HI MY NAMES ALICE!" I said but more loud then in my vision because of all the excitement bubbling in me.

"Oookay? My names Garrett."

I laughed. "This is so great! Opps I'm messing this up. Aw! Opps…grrr. Please ignore what I was saying."

"I can do that." He said.

"Shhh. I said ignore what I was saying." I sighed, smiling. "I know what your name is. I need your help."

"In what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Garrett stared at me with out blinking. I stared back. "Hm, I can help you with that."

"Really?"

"I think so…newborn? Where is your creator?"

"Creator? I don't know. I do not have one."

"Of coarse you do, everyone has one. Well every one of _us,_ vampires. Yours must have left you or…must have had to leave while you were changing for some reason."

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"You don't remember your past life." He asked.

"No." I said.

"Do you remember the change?"

"No."

"Hm, that's…special."

"Well, what am I?"

"Vampires, we drink blood to survive, but it is not the way humans think we are…" He told me about our power. And the only rule that we had. Do not let humans know what we are. He told me about the Voltri and other things. It sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"The only reason I know my own name is because there was a doll there and it had my name on it and I just knew."

"Special." He said.

"I bet you're dying of thirst you want to hunt?"

"I am thirsty but I only drink animal blood."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to kill."

"Oh, there's a coven up north that doesn't drink human blood. They're kind for vampires. They call them selves the Cullen's."

"Really? Where do they live?"

"Last place I heard was New York. But I think they already left there by now."

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"I ran past them once. Curious to whom's hunting territory it was, and I found them. They treated me well. They seemed…special and I liked them. I told them if they ever needed extra muscle that I'd be here around the south."

"How many are there?"

"Four, last time I checked."

"What do they do?"

"Carlisle's the leader; a doctor; he's never drank a drop of human blood. Edward he's a mind reader; he was changed at seven teen years of age; he still looks seven teen; not really old enough to really work. Esme is Carlisle's wife. And Rosalie was made to be Edward's mate but they don't like each other that way, so they're not. But I'm making it sound like he made them just to make them. But Carlisle made them because they were dying."

"Dying how?" I asked.

"Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza. Esme _fell_ off a cliff. And Rosalie was raped."

"Oh."

"Well, I am thirsty. I'm going to go hunt. I guess you should…do what ever you want."

"I'll find you if I need anything."

"Are you a tracker?" he asked.

"No." I said like an allergic reaction. "No, I'm not a tracker." A flash of dark red eyes went through my head.

"James." I whispered.

"Your creator?" asked Garrett.

"No. A _tracker_."


	9. Chapter 9: Peaceful Forgiveness

**A.N. Oh, thank you all that reviewed the last chapter. Really people, hope you all love this chapter, too. **

I got a vision. He was…incredible. He had the softest looking blond hair. Even with his red eyes and his scars he was gorgeous, but in his eyes is pain. Pain for what he's done. For all his kills; kills he thought he was doing for love. He was broken. He was lost and needed someone to put him back on the right track. He was walking down the street in Charleston South Carolina, hunting.

"Garrett?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I think its time I go." I said.

He smiled. "It's alright, Alice."

"Thank you." I said "I'll find you if I ever need help with something interesting."

"I am looking forward to see what that is."

I smiled and left Garrett.

I had stayed with Garrett for about a year. I was a newborn and I didn't want to go through this alone and Garrett understood that. I found that if I thought about a person I could see what path that person was on. He kept killing humans and I stayed on my _not _human diet. He respects my choice; sometimes' he made jokes on how stubborn I must have been when I was human. I wanted to go meet the Cullen's but it didn't feel like the right time. And now I was going to go chase after a man I didn't even know.

I was in Mississippi. South Carolina was way over a hundred miles but I was a vampire and mileage wasn't a big problem. Garrett once told me we didn't have to breathe or blink and he was right. I stayed not breathing or blinking for days it was a little funny. Garrett stood in front of me not blinking and just talked...for day's barley taking a breath. I knew I could go for longer so I breathed; then went hunting.

I was looking down at my reflection my eyes were yellowish red, ugly. I needed to go through the river, I would just not breath, but there was a city on the other side of river full of humans I have been around humans but only for a little bit and my eyes were darker less noticeable; humans could mistake them for brown. I needed somehow to hide them. They would notice my eyes easily.

Night fall…I'll leave at night fall. Be there by midnight, I could borrow some cloths from someone leave them money for it. (I have a gift for knowing the future; makes it a bit easy to get some money out of simple things.) Then I could run to whatever state is next; and keep running until I get to South Carolina. Oh and hunt a little here and there along the way. I think that's a good plan. I should be there in no time. Now all I had to wait for was night fall.

I waited and waited. Sparkling in the sun, arms around my legs. Thinking about the little girl I killed. I didn't even know her name. Her family must be so broken. I will never forgive myself for killing her. Her eyes were always in my head.

My vision got blurred and the next thing I saw was a boy was walking to me. He was about my age; obviously human. He looked familiar; sky blue eyes and brown hair, with olive skin. But it didn't matter how cute he looked he could not see me sparkle.

I backed away actually wanting to talk to him or at least smell him. I got to the nearest tree and out of the sun. I closed my eyes and acted as if I were asleep; concentrating on his smell. He smelled like rain on fall leaves.

_Why doesn't he smell like food? _I asked.

I wanted to get up and smell him or taste him, to see that he was human. I've never gone by a human that didn't smell like food, it was just impassible humans were food!( Just because I didn't eat humans doesn't mean I don't think that.) He smelled a bit familiar at the same time, which made more no scents.

I could hear his foot steps closer and closer. His smell was clearer and had a bit more little smells; like lavender, and sage. He smelled like a garden. Well except for lingering odors of other humans he was around with.

He kept going past me, then he stopped and he came back.

"Um? Hello? Young lady are you okay? Ma'am?"

He got closer than he should have, touching my shoulder. "Ma'am?" he asked a slight countrieness to his voice. It sounded so familiar. I felt a little déjà, too.

Slowly I opened my eyes carful not to let him see me eyes. "Oh, what time is it?" I asked. Breathing in, trying to get his scent in.

"About to be night fall."

"Oh." Oh really? I should be getting ready to leave soon. I looked at the boy up until I saw the doll in his hand. _Susie_. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, um, it's not mine. It was next to my sister's body. She died about a year ago."

"I'm sorry… How old was she?"

"Seven."

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay; she's in a better place. It looked like an animal attack but she had this next to her. It was strange. The authorities think it was probably from another little girl. "

"What was her name?" I asked fearing, knowing this was the little girl that I killed brother.

"Lilly. Lilly Abigail Force. I'm Logan Force. What is your name?"

"Alice."

"Oh, well you better be on your way home, Alice. You might happen to stumble into someone you might not want to meet."

"Okay, um one more second though. Can I see her for a second?"

"Her?" he looked down at the doll. "Um, okay." He handed her to me.

I stared at her face. And took a deep breath of the doll; she smelled like him and like the little girl; with a couple more lingering smells; but it didn't block out the smell of caramel, and a drop of cinnamon sunshine. "If it were a person that did it what would you do?" I asked.

He shrugged. "At first I just wanted to rip apart whoever or whatever did it. But now…I don't know. I think I forgave it. Lilly was a sweet girl that never held anything ageist anyone. I think she forgave that…_anything_ as soon as she left this world. So, I did too."

"That's sweet. Not to hurt your feelings but I think you should leave, now." I said.

"But you might get hurt or something a little lady like you shouldn't be out here alone at this time." He said with real concern, it broke my heart.

I smiled with my lips closed, wondering if in my human life I knew anyone as passionate as him. I hope I did, they seemed nice. "Thank you for your concern Logan but really I can protect myself. I need to stay here for a bit longer. You go on your way, now."

He sighed. "Okay, be careful though. There might be wild animals around."

"Bye, Logan."

"Um, I know it sounds weird but I can I have the doll back."

"Oh, yeah, here." I said, giving the doll to the boy.

"Oh well carful." He said

"You, too." I said. I didn't kill the girl here though, not here in Mississippi. I was in…Oklahoma. "Wait another second though. You're not from here. Why are you here?"

"Can you recognize I'm not from here? Was it my voice?"

"Yeah, but why are you here?"

"The fairies. I run the fairies in the day everyday. Make some money to marry the girl of my dreams." He looked up in the sky with a dreamy look on his face.

"So are you from Oklahoma?" I asked.

"Yes. You're good with accents." He said. "Good bye, Alice."

"Good bye, Logan Force."

Then he turned and left.

_I hope you have a long happy life Logan. _

His future was good as I could see it. If he kept on his track he would always be with the girl of his dreams, Anna-leas. They would have a beautiful baby girl named Lilly Alison Force. And as the vision faded I felt like the weight of Lilly Abigail lifting

The sun was setting, the moon was starting to shine and the sky turned black. And I sunk into the water; looking for a man I didn't know. A man who's wounds ran deep but I was sure to help heal; just like Logan healed my shallow wound.


	10. Chapter 10: Uneven Fit

Where was he going? He decided he was going to be here…at this time. Why was he out hunting? I mean yeah he can live forever but why was he just taking his time? I know he doesn't know that I'm here but I mean be considerate once you make up your mind keep it made up! You never know if a pretty vampire girl that wants to help you is watching for your future.

He was going to come to this store today. He was here before and wanted to see it again. But he got caught up with a pretty human that smelled too good to let go.

I felt stood up. There in the store all alone but he as still coming, thankfully.

When he did come and I saw him in person I was in momentary shock. His hair was wet from outside and eyes freshly red from his dinner but he…none of that mattered. He was still breath taking. My visions didn't really show how breath taking as he really was.

"Hey," I said walking up to him. "There you are, been keeping me waiting long enough."

He stared for a while. I stared back. "Well, sorry to have kept you waiting, little lady."

"Well, it's alright. We have eternity to catch up." I said.

"We sure do. What's your name?"

"Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alice. My name's Jasper."

"I know." I said.

"Well if you don't mind I what to buy a couple things, first."

"I don't mind at all."

"Well, then, maybe we can have dinner together."

"I apologize but I don't eat meat. I'll just wait for you, outside."

"Alright." He said.

I turned outside and waited for Jasper. I didn't know how to help him. But I was going to try anyways.

When he got out he held my hand and we ran to an abandoned house.

"Why are you here?" he asked, calmly.

"You feel guilty, so guilty because you killed and changed, you thought it was for love but it wasn't. Maria was using you and now you're lost and broken and you don't know why you exist."

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"Because I saw you explaining it to me but now that I saw it, I already know, so you don't have to tell me anymore."

"So you can see the future?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about me?"

"You were a soldier in the civil war, whatever that is. Maria changed you while you were trying to help her and her _friends_. She made you kill them later. She used you for years making newborns for territory and after a year she made you kill them. She let you live because of your way to feel and control their emotions. Then you found Peter he was good with the newborns too so you kept him. But then he fell in love with Charlotte and Maria didn't like that so she told you to kill them but you didn't want to so you let them leave. Later Peter and Charlotte convinced you to leave her because you all knew she would kill you soon."

He nodded. "I don't think it's fair that you know more about me then I know about you. Why are your eyes so weird?"

"Because I don't drink human blood; I drink animal blood."

"Why?"

"I don't like killing humans."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just…don't."

He cocked his head to the side. "How was your human life?"

"I don't know; I don't remember."

"You…don't remember?"

"No." I said.

"At all?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Who changed you?" He asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up no one was there."

"How didn't you turn _wild_?"

"Garrett. If it wasn't for him and my visions I would…be wild."

"Did you feel the change?"

I shook my head. "Garrett said there was burning while you change, it's the most vivid memory you have but I don't remember changing. At first I thought I was always like this; sometimes still think that."

"No you couldn't have…always been like this." He got close to me and looked at my face. He touched my neck, shoulders and went down my arms, carefully looking. "Here it is." He whispered. "Here. You see that?" he said, showing me my left forearm. It looked like a crescent moon. "That's were your creator bit you. Its pretty strange…most of us get bit on the neck and its deeper then this. It's like he just opened and closed his mouth on your arm. I guess it was enough to put venom in your system."

"You have scars all over you. There from the newborns…but which one was the one that made you?"

He pointed to his neck. "That's were she bit me." I looked at it. It was deeper…more shadowed.

I opened my mouth and gently put my teeth were the marks were.

He smiled. "What are you doing?"

I backed up. "I wanted to see if my teeth fit."

"Well, did they?" He asked.

"Not really."

He laughed. "You're…you're special, Alice."

"Well that's great." I said.

"Yes…it is. Hm, I haven't laughed in a long time."

"That's boring."

He chuckled. "It is…Alice."

I smiled. "I think…I'm happy I was the one the one that made you laugh."

"I think…we will be..."

"Special!" I finished.

"Yes." Jasper agreed, laughing even more.


	11. Chapter 11: Remember the Forgotten

**A.N. Hey, um I hope you all like this chapter. It's a bit short but I think it's good.**

"Come on, Jasper. Stop being a wimp; try it."

"It doesn't smell right."

"You're being stubborn! Go get that dear."

"Alice…"

"It's better than human's."

"Nope…no it's not."

"I'm not talking about the taste I'm talking about…ethics."

"I think humans would agree this isn't ethical. It is…not right." Jasper said trying to convince me.

"Jasper…"

"Alice."

"Jasper." I said firmly.

"Fine."

I smiled. "Good. Go get 'em, cowboy."

Jasper ran to go get that dear. He hasn't eaten in days either so that probably helped. I closed my eyes wanting to get more than a dear. Here in the Appellations Mountains of North Carolina I could get more than dear. I was making Jasper start out small. But I could smell a bear. Instinct took over and I ran and attacked.

"That's no fair." Jasper said behind me when I finished. "Why do you get the one that smelled decent?"

I turned, smiling. "Because I'm not being a baby not wanting to drink deer blood and I've been doing this for a longer time."

"Hmph, I still think it's not fair."

I shrugged. "You can get a bear if you want. It's just you were thirsty, the dear was closer…Oh, you smell that another bear. Go get 'em cowboy."

He rolled his eyes, and ran to the bear. He knew how to do it fast and easy. He was graceful, like all vampires but had a ruggedness that was just him.

When he finished he turned to me. "That was easy; you don't need experience to do that."

"To do it; no not really… To do faster so we can get more soon; yeah you do need experience."

He shrugged. "Come on. Let's look for more bears." He said offering his hand.

I smiled, taking his arm. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"How is it being human?"

"Well, back then to all of us it's shady. But I remember something's…like my mom and dad. They were scared for me to go into war and wouldn't give me permission to go and since I was too young to sign up my self I signed up as someone else. I wish I didn't but I bet my mom and dad were devastated when they found out. Probably thought I was dead the first week, but it fun met a lot of good men there…" He went on and on about his friends, family childhood. It seemed nice to be human. It was like being innocent of danger; being innocent of vampires.

"I wished I remembered." I said when he was done.

He looked at me and stopped. "Alice, sometimes life as a human isn't that great. I mean, yeah, you don't know what you missed but you can't miss what you don't remember. Your life could have been good and it could have been bad. Just maybe you're lucky that you don't remember."

I bowed my head ageist him. "I just–your right but I could have a big brother that love me; a mom and dad that miss me; a little sister that thinks of me as if I were still with her I don't know if they exist or if existed. That isn't right, Jasper. I don't know if anyone loved me or if anyone loves me. I don't know if I loved anyone."

"I'm sure someone loves you, Alice."

"Thanks Jasper." I hugged him. "Oh, I smell bear."

He smiled. "Go get 'em, Alice."


	12. Chapter 12: Sunflowers Stardust

"The Cullen's?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You want to join their coven?"

"Yes."

"Do you reeeally want to?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alice, are you sure?"

"Yes… Or at least get to know them."

He thought about it for a second. "Fine."

I smiled taking his hand. We were in North Dakota and I just got a vision. The Cullen's were moving, and it would be a perfect time to meet them. It's been ten month's since I met Jasper and for some reason I couldn't help not being discombobulated at the sight of him.

"You know what I just noticed?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You can't say no to me."

"What? I can say no to you. No! You see?"

"Mm-hm, okay."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Alice, what's so funny?"

"Nothing… You just can't say no to me."

"If I say I can't will you let it go?"

"Nope."

He smiled. "Alright, that's fair, I guess."

"What?"

"You know how sometimes you look at me and you feel confused? Or how sometimes you stop breathing when you see me? Or how when I smile you automatically feel happy?"

"Um, no."

"I know what that feeling is."

"Really? I mean I don't care." I answered dying to know what it was. If my heart beat I believe it would skip a beet when I saw him.

"Mm-hm." He said that mocking smile stamped on his face.

We quietly walked.

"But if I did feel that feeling you were talking about…what would it be?"

He snorted. "Love, Alice. You'd be feeling love."

I stopped, looking up at him. "Love?"

He nodded, smiling.

"I'd be feeling love?"

He nodded, again. "What if I said I felt it too? Would you say you feel it?"

I nodded, smiling.

Slowly he put his hand on each side of my face and kissed me. I had the burning lust for more. His lips were like white hot dust on mine. I felt all the colors of the rainbow in me. He tasted like a field of stardust raindrops on sunflowers in the light of a silver moon! When he let me go I felt light headed for the first time in this life.

I giggled, uncontrollably.

He smiled, without much hesitation kissed me again.

Kissing down my neck, I shivered. The nerves were he touched me tingled. "I love you Alice."

"I love you." I whispered. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I want more."


	13. Chapter 13: Past is the Past

"I feel dazzled." I concluded.

"I do too." said Jasper, kissing me.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, too, Alice."

I giggled.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"If we run about four point six seconds; if we walk one minuet."

"Run?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." He said. "Are they still hunting?"

"Yes. I want it to be a surprise!"

"There's no doubt that it will be."

"Really you really think so?"

"I'm sure they'll be very surprised, Alice."

"Good." I said. "Oh, we're here!"

We looked up at the house.

"That's a big house for a doctor."

"I think the vampire human status makes a difference in the pay rate."

"Hm, I guess it does. I wouldn't mind being a doctor…nope never mind it would be too hard."

"The blood?"

"Yep; that man could seriously be my hero; if I had any."

"That's creative; come on."

We ran into the house. Vampires don't need to lock doors if anyone stole anything they wouldn't care; if they had anything valuable it'd be hidden or something. "This is going to be amazing, Jasper!"

"I hope so." He said, in a dull voice.

"Stop being such a pessimist can't you just feel the good energy?"

"I think I can."

"Ha. You want to see our room?"

"Sure."

I grabbed him by the hand and we ran to our room. It was beautiful…empty but beautiful. "Their gonna love us, Jasper. They are so nice, and funny. Emmett's the funniest, you'll like him."

"That's great, Alice, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Jasper."

"Alright." He said. "Come on, Alice."

I nodded. "They're close."

"How much time?"

"Two minuets at most."

"Let's go down stairs; we don't want to be rude."

"Okay." We were down stairs in a second and it didn't take long to hear them.

"Do you smell that?" asked Edward.

"Vampires, I'm sure they mean us no harm, Edward."

"We can't be always sure, Carlisle." said Rosalie.

"They could just be passing by, Rose. Calm down." said Emmett.

"Well, let's go welcome our guest." said Esme. "I'm sure they can hear us, now."

"I'm sure they can too." said Edward.

"What are they thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"They're listening to us."

_Hi, Edward! _I thought.

"Uh, Hi."

_I'm Alice. Can you please stop speaking out loud?_

"Come on." said Edward; in seconds they were in front of me. He was a pretty boy, with red brown hair, but he was vampire and all vampires were gorgeous. If you let your self you could fall in love with a vampire just by their beauty. Garrett told me that; told me to make sure if I fell in love with someone to make sure it was love. I did.

"Hi!" I said. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper."

"Hello, I'm Carlisle–"

"I know who all of you are." I said. "Of coarse you Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett…and that's in the order you were made."

"How do you know?" asked Carlisle.

"I see the future." I said at the same time Jasper and Edward said "She sees the future."

"I've seen you. All of you."

"That so…interesting." said Edward.

"You are too." I said. "Mind reader, I'm surprised you don't always have a head ach."

He shrugged.

"So do you everything about us?" asked Esme.

"No not really." I said. "I just know what I've seen you tell me."

"And what have we told you?" asked Rosalie.

"Um, the basics. Under what circumstances you were made; your human lives."

"Oh." said Emmett. "So technically you know not everything but everything."

I shrugged. "I guess. We're on your diet." I pointed out.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, I think we all noticed."

I smiled. I looked at Jasper, he was enjoying this.

"So why were you changed?" asked Rosalie.

"Um."

"I was made for the territory wars in the south." Jasper put in.

"Really?" asked Carlisle. "I've heard about them but I don't know anyone that was in them. Do you mind telling us?"

"No not at all." He said, and went right into his life.

Edward stared at me for a while then listened more to Jaspers story.

He finished with meeting me and coming up here to meet them.

"Well? What about you, Alice? Do you mind telling us your story?" asked Esme.

"I don't have one. I don't know who made me. I don't remember anything from my old life. When I woke up I was alone." I answered.

"Oh…I'm sorry." said Esme.

"It's alright." I said.

"You remember nothing?" asked Carlisle.

"No, I remember nothing." I said, not thinking about James. James the tracker… I didn't remember him but the name James just brought up tracker and both of them together made hate go through me.

But this was going to be my new life and I wasn't going to think of _that _anymore.

"But its okay; maybe it's the best that I don't remember. I got Jasper now and if you don't mind I would like to join your coven too. Don't worry we'll be the best of friends and we'd be like family…If that's alright."

They were quiet for a second. Then they said in unison "Of course."

I smiled at Jasper to see him smiling back.


	14. Chapter 14: Little More Whole

**AN This part takes place when Edward leaves Bella. I re-edited this chapter so it fixs:)**

There she was on the park bench under a tree, reading.

"Hi, my name's Alice." I said coming from behind. My hand tightened around Jaspers, and he squeezed mine back.

The lady turned around. She looked like the older version of me but her eyes were green. "Hello, I'm Ruth."

"Yes, your mother is Cynthia Brandon?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Alice. I'm, Mary's…um, granddaughter."

"Alice don't lie, I've seen you."

"You saw me?" I asked.

"Oh, Alice, I've seen so much. You see the future, but me, I see the past. No two gifts are the same, you know that. Our family has always premonitions. Of the future, past, some even special premonitions of the present. I know what you came to ask me and I will tell you. My mama never meeting you loved you. She sometimes made up stories about you. Grandmamma and Grandpapa always regretted sending you to that Asylum. When I started to have my visions I told no one because my first vision was when you were being taken away. Don't blame them though; they just thought it was the best thing to do. They made a mistake. On Grandmamma's last days I remember her crying, yelling your name. You, Alice; were never forgotten."

I was quiet; shocked for what she had said. She was my family, she was like me and she loved me. They all loved me.

"Do you know what I am?"

"A vampire..." She smiled. "A good vampire…"

I smiled and sat down. We talked for a long good while, Jasper left giving us our space.

"Who made me? Why did they make me?" I asked. I told myself I didn't care but lying to your self doesn't make it true.

"Hector, he was a nurse, helped his foster father in the Asylum. His best friend, you know her, Victoria, was turned to a vampire and later turned him. He got attached to you while he was human. You were like a little sister to him and later he took you out. Soon though James and Victoria found you too and they– I don't know– but I'm guessing they got mad…they tried to kill him but he escaped. Couldn't take you with him, though. I don't know what happed to him. He has nothing to do with you so now he has nothing to do with me."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Well, it's getting late, I think you need to go home." I said.

She smiled hugging me. "See you soon."

"See you."

And she left, leaving me feeling a little more whole.


	15. Epilogue: The Beginning

**AN. I was going to make this Jasper's point of view but I cant think of anything so I'll do it when I can think of something. But this is the last chapter so far for a long time.**

"Here Alice." Ruth said giving me a picture.

I was a man, a woman, and a little girl.

"That's you, grandma, and grandpa. And here this is my mom; your sister."

"They were…beautiful."

Ruth smiled. "You got that from them. I like to think I come from a long line of beautiful people."

I smiled. "You did Ruth. So are you ready?"

"Yes."

I opened the door to my house. Carlisle came up to us first.

"Welcome, Ruth. Alice has told us a lot about you."

She smiled. "Thank you for having me."

"Alice's family is our family. We are happy to have you here."

"Hi, you look like Alice." said Nessie from Bella's arms.

"Hello, you must be Nessie. Aw, such a beautiful child. Yes I guess I do look like Alice."

"You do." said Bella and Edward.

"Oh, Bella and Edward, such a great love story you two have."

Bella smiled, if she could blush she would have.

"Hello Ruth." said Jasper.

"Hello Jasper, oh my have you grown?"

"No, Ruth I haven't."

"Hm, I must have shrunk." She said laughing.

"I think you have." He said smiling.

"Well, do you mind getting me a glass of water? I had a long flight and need my water."

"Okay." He said and walked to the kitchen.

"So you see the past?" ask Emmett.

"Yep."

"I think it's more useful to see the future." He said.

"Sometimes it is but other times it is useful."

"Like how?"

"One time I had a boyfriend I was wondering if he ever cheated on me. He did."

"Oh, I wish I could have seen Royce was an ass." said Rose.

"It would have been useful." said Ruth, laughing.

"Did he ever cheat on me?"

"With Tasha."

"She was a whore anyways he deserved her or less."

"So Ruth?" asked Esme. "Can you tell us about Alice?"

"Well, yes. Let see, her first vision was of an accident at Grandpa's factory."

And so she told my favorite story, my story. Telling my family my story, the one I didn't know. I could picture it perfectly, my mother, my father, Luis and Hector all stetting up my future. Making me what I've become.

With my family complete. This is my real beginning.


	16. NEW NOTICE

**'Kay so I re-edited and now published the sequal ohh so exited I hope you all like it! It's called My Creator**


End file.
